


The Living Nightmare

by MaraAmitraDyer



Series: House of Night poems [2]
Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: F/M, Zoey pov, darkish, first person POV, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraAmitraDyer/pseuds/MaraAmitraDyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own these characters, they are the intellectual property of P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast, nor will I be making any money from this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Living Nightmare

The Living Nightmare

They prowl silently.   
Their soft but frigid wings beat around me.   
Then, I see him.   
He is a fallen angel come to earth,  
And looks the part.   
His dark eyes are hypnotic.   
His perfect smile, dangerous.   
His cold embrace is painful but wonderful,  
All at once.   
I want to drown in his seductive laugh.   
His liquid voice wraps around my body and draws me to him.   
His own frigid wings burn my warm skin.   
He is amazingly beautiful,   
But wonderfully frightening.   
This was originally a dream,  
This must mean he is, indeed,  
A dream come to life.


End file.
